Occhi Di Speranza
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: ¿Cómo puede uno mejorar este mundo? OneShot.


Todos los personajes de la serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.

* * *

><p>Occhi Di Speranza<p>

_Little _Tweek Tweak se encontraba acostado en una de las tantas camas para pacientes del hospital 'Paso al Infierno' vaya nombre para ponerle a un hospital ¿a quién demonios se le habrá ocurrido nombrarlo así? Pero eso ya no importaba ahora, al pequeño Tweek le quedaban pocos minutos de vida y lo que más añoraba era que su novio, Craig Tucker llegará pronto hasta la habitación, así tal vez… podría morir sin ningún remordimiento.

Tweek ladea su cabeza en dirección a la puerta, tiembla lentamente ¿Por qué tardara tanto Craig? ¿Acaso le sucedió algo mientras trataba de llegar al hospital? ¡Oh! ¡Cuánta presión!

-Ngh…- ladea nuevamente su cabeza totalmente desilusionado, tal vez, sólo tal vez…Craig no vendría.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando por la puerta entran Clyde, Token, Jason, Kevin y por último y menos importante, su Craig.

Clyde es el primero en acercarse hasta la cama en donde descansa Tweekers.

-Hey amigo ¿cómo te sientes?- pregunta Donovan tratando de controlar la tristeza que lo inunda en esos momentos, perdería a un amigo, eso estaba más que claro.

-Ngh…no muy bien, voy a morir ¿no es así?- pregunta Tweek mientras observa el techo de la habitación, quería evitar la mirada de Craig.

Sabía a la perfección que Tucker está sufriendo como nunca en esos momentos.

-¿Qué dices hermano?-pregunta ahora Jason, haciéndose notar-, tu vas a vivir y cuando salgas de aquí iremos a festejar como unos dementes, tu estarás bien ¿de acuerdo?-

-¡DEJEN DE ESTARME MINTIENDO! ¡GAH! ¡SE PERFECTAMENTE QUE VOY A MORIR!- grita Tweek totalmente encabronado, odiaba que la gente le mintiera y más cuando se trataba de su salud.

-Chicos, creo que debemos dejar a Tweek y a Craig unos minutos a solas-. Opina Token, hasta el momento trataba inútilmente de analizar lo que sentía en ese momento Tweek y Craig, pero él no era ellos y jamás sabría que sentían en esos momentos.

Clyde toma la mano de Jason mientras que este le devuelve una mirada que decía claramente 'lo siento' a Tweek.

Token, Clyde, Kevin y Jason salen de la habitación, dejado a Tweek y a Craig solos.

Craig se acerca hasta la cama en dónde ahora esta su novio, esperando en cualquier momento que la muerte llegara y se lo llevara.

-Tweekers…-

_Tú, que conmigo estás viviendo estos últimos momentos no te quiero ver llorar_

-Ngh…no llores Craig, no en mi presencia ¡GAH! ya que no serías el imperturbable Tucker de quién me enamoré-. Dice mientras sujeta la mano derecha de Craig, entrelaza sus dedos con los de su pareja.

-No soy tan fuerte, no cuando se trata de perderte a ti ¿Qué haré sin ti?-

_No, que esa lágrima no salga que se quede, que no caiga, no la quiero ver rodar_

-¡GAH! Craig, lo que importa es que vivimos buenos momentos juntos, no sólo nosotros dos sino que además pasamos geniales momentos junto a Clyde, Token, Kevin y Jason, gracias a ellos tú y yo nos hicimos pareja ¿recuerdas?-.

_Con el miedo que tú tienes, ¿cómo hacer que te consueles? que lo veas como yo porque cuando diga adiós tú verás una sonrisa y mi luz se quedará en mis ojos escondida para otro que en su vida nunca vio la claridad… lo quiero así_

-Claro que lo recuerdo, fue un…hermoso momento que jamás olvidaré, pero ¡yo quiero más momentos junto a ti!-.

Tucker no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar como un niño que pierde su más apreciado juguete, pero en este caso no perdía a un juguete, o un familiar, o a Stripes, en ese momento estaba perdiendo a su único amor, Tweek Tweak.

El único chico que lo llenaba por completo, el único que lo entendía y lo consolaba.

_Si, y podrán mirar de nuevo ese sol que allá en el cielo entre nubes brillará, si, y verán infinidad de paisajes y lugares que yo no veré jamás_

-Ngh…Craig…comienzo a sentir mucho sueño-. Tweek lentamente deja de sujetar la mano de Tucker.

-¡Carajo Tweek! Tú no puedes estar abandonarme ¿lo recuerdas? Hicimos una promesa de que siempre estaríamos juntos, ¡mierda! ¡Tweek!-.

-Se siente tan bien…esta sensación de paz que siento, jamás la había experimentado antes.-

-¡Tweek!-.

La maquina que revisaba los latidos del corazón de Tweek, ya no revisa nada.

Tweek Tweak ha muerto, ha abandonado este mundo de injusticias y demás… ahora mismo llegaría a un mejor lugar.

_Grande, grande, grande es la mirada de esperanza que te estoy, contando aquí, si porque puede ser que un día increíble fantasía todo esto, esto mis ojos lo verán por vez primera si alguna vez tropiezan con los tuyos, se sorprendan de reconocerte a ti_

_The End_

* * *

><p><em>NA: Está dedicada a todos los que han tenido tanto amor y fuerza para donar alguno de sus órganos y hacer que otros humanos vivan o vivan mejor._

_P.D: Este fic esta especialmente dedicado a Taichi Sora, Gabii16, Gabiiii981 & Fiilos Tucker. Mis fieles lectoras en cuanto se refiere a mis fics Creek. _


End file.
